L'étoile de Paix
by Nia Pietrovski
Summary: Draco n'avait encore jamais vu Scorpius comme il le voyait aujourd'hui, épuisé de porter un nom aussi significatif que le sien. Il était le fardeau de son fils.


**Disclaimer:** JKR, encore et toujours.

**Note:** Enfin de retour avec un OS. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

**L'étoile de Paix**

* * *

C'était une nouvelle année et Hermione espérait pour son fils qu'elle soit meilleure que la précédente. Scorpius avait eu à faire face à tant de critiques, de moqueries, de jalousies et autres supercheries qui heureusement n'avaient pas gâché sa première année à Poudlard mais qui l'avait fortement entachée.

La brune se tourna vers son fils, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle était à chaque fois nostalgique de revenir sur ce quai.

« Tout se passera bien Scorpius. », lui affirma-t-elle, tentant de le rassurer.

Le dit Scorpius fixa sa mère droit dans les yeux comme pour déceler le vrai du faux. Si sa seconde année était aussi tourmentée que la première, alors jamais plus il ne voudrait retourner à Poudlard. Il adorait cette école, mais se trouvait parfois incapable de travailler dans de telles conditions, aussi bon Serdaigle qu'il était.

L'enfant se tourna vers sa petite sœur, un peu cachée dans les capes de sa mère. Elle lui rendit avec chaleur le sourire qu'il lui lança. Avec douceur, il caressa ses doux cheveux blonds. Sa sœur ressemblait a une princesse. Une princesse qu'il aurait aimé emmener avec lui au château.

« Tu feras bien attention à toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu éviteras de faire des bêtises avec Sirius. »

La petite fille hocha la tête solennellement et Scorpius ne la cru pas le moins du monde. Isis était l'adorable petite princesse de la famille mais elle était aussi la reine des bêtises, trop souvent entraîné par son autre grand frère.

Le bruit significatif qui indiquait que le train était sur le point de partir poussa Scorpius à serrer brièvement sa mère dans les bras et à embrasser sa petite sœur sur le front avec douceur. Il n'y avait qu'à ces deux-là qu'il pouvait dire au revoir. Son frère et son père avaient une fois de plus décidé de ne pas les accompagner, son paternel prétextant un trop plein de travail et son frère n'avait simplement pas voulu se lever.

Alors qu'il était sur la dernière marche du train qui commençait déjà à démarrer, Scorpius se tourna une derrière fois vers sa mère et l'appela :

« Maman ? »

Hermione se pressa près du train et essaya tant bien que mal de suivre la cadence que celui-ci prenait, tenant sa fille par la main.

« Est-ce que Mrs. Parkinson... »

Mais Hermione n'entendit pas la fin, le train quittait déjà la gare et elle venait de foncer dans quelqu'un.

.

.

_Fin novembre._

« Si l'enseignement à Poudlard ne te satisfait plus Granger, tu devrais peut-être songer à changer ton fils d'école. », cracha Pansy.

« Ce que tu fais est injuste ! Mon fils est brillant mais tu le hais ! », tempêta la dite Granger.

« Injuste peut-être, mais pas illégal. »

« D'abord Snape, puis Slughorn et enfin toi... Décidément Poudlard n'aura jamais un bon professeur de Potions. Tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle. »

Sur ces dires, Mrs. Malfoy tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas léger tandis que Pansy la suivait du regard. Elle avait tellement acquis des Malfoy.

.

.

« T, comme Troll monsieur Malfoy. Ce devoir était une catastrophe. », asséna Pansy.

Tous les Serpentards présents en classe se mirent à rire de Scorpius à gorge déployée. Scorpius Malfoy, la tête de Serdaigle était toujours aussi nul en Potions et la directrice de Serpentard ne se privait jamais de lui rappeler qu'il était un cancre et resterait un cancre dans sa matière.

Scorpius ne dit rien et encaissa une fois de plus. L'intervention de sa mère n'avait rien changé. Pansy Parkinson le détestait toujours autant bien qu'il se tuait au travail pour exceller dans sa matière. Il avait beau tout faire pour lui plaire, la dame de fer restait implacable.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Scorpius se maudit d'être né Malfoy.

.

.

Encore une lettre de Scorpius. La troisième cette semaine. Une énième plainte. Hermione poussa un soupir de désespoir. Son fils ne s'intégrerait jamais vraiment à Poudlard. Il serait toujours le petit rejeton de la honte.

Alors que Sirius semblait très bien s'en accorder, fier il en était même, Scorpius avait beaucoup plus de mal à accepter ses origines, qu'elles soient maternelles ou paternelles. Il était un sang-mêlé, issu à la fois de grands-parents moldus et de sangs-purs déchus... Scorpius ne trouvait sa place nul autre part que dans les livres.

Hermione eut pitié de son fils. Elle eut pitié de lui avoir infligé un tel fardeau. Elle se sentit coupable d'avoir eut l'égoïsme de donner naissance à son premier fils si tôt, alors que la société magique venait tout juste de se remettre de la guerre.

Il était pourtant sa plus belle réussite. Elle aimait ses trois enfants de manière égale, mais Scorpius était de loin celui qui lui ressemblait le plus. Sirius était tout aussi intelligent mais il était fier et arrogant. Et Isis était la petite fille que son mari couvait un peu trop. Elle était le portrait de Narcissa.

Scorpius était l'enfant de la honte.

Il l'était, le savait, en souffrait. Hermione était pourtant si fière de son fils, si intelligent, doux et perspicace. Il avait d'indéniables qualités magiques et elle était persuadée que son fils accomplirait de grandes choses, mais Scorpius était l'enfant de l'ombre.

Elle ne le voyait que peu depuis la rentrée, mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'était rendue à Poudlard, elle n'avait pu que constater à quel point son fils était pâle et chétif. Il rasait les murs, les yeux baissés, ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine.

Scorpius... Ils lui avaient pourtant donné un si beau nom, si brillant. Il était l'étoile de Paix.

.

.

« Nous devons parler Draco. »

« De quoi ? J'ai du travail Hermione, nous sommes en plein milieu de la journée. Ça ne peut pas attendre ce soir ? », interrogea le blond sans même lever un instant les yeux de ses papiers.

Débordé. Il était débordé.

Leur mariage battait même de l'aile depuis quelques mois. Draco ne trouvait du temps que pour son second fils et sa fille. Il ne s'intéressait même plus à son épouse. Hermione aussi était surchargée de travail, mais elle arrivait encore à jongler entre son poste de juge au Magenmagot et sa vie de famille. Enfin, ce qu'il restait de leur vie de famille.

Ils n'étaient plus partis en vacances depuis au moins deux ans et Draco n'avait pas pris une seule semaine de congés pour la même période. Elle était partie seule avec ses trois enfants skier en Autriche. Draco n'avait même pas écrit.

Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où ils avaient fait l'amour.

D'un coup de baguette, elle envoya valser tous les papiers. Son mari releva enfin la tête, furieux contre sa femme mais il lu sur son regard qu'elle ne le dérangeait pas pour rien et qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il l'écoute maintenant et soit toute ouïe.

« C'est Scorpius. »

Hermione s'avança un peu plus vers le bureau et se débarrassa de sa cape. Draco la regarda faire avec attention et elle se demanda depuis quand il la détaillait à nouveau ainsi.

« Pansy Parkinson le persécute. »

Draco ne laissa rien paraître à l'entente du nom de la Serpentarde. Presque treize ans plus tard, il arborait toujours le même masque. Celui qu'elle pensait pourtant avoir réussi à faire tomber pendant la guerre.

« Elle le sous-note. », insista Hermione.

Elle prit un des sièges libres devant le bureau de son mari et se sentit presque comme une étrangère en face de lui. Elle ne lui rendait presque jamais visite au bureau.

« Il n'est peut-être pas aussi doué que nous l'imaginons... », tenta Draco.

Furieuse, Hermione se releva et fit claquer ses poings sur le bureau en chêne massif.

« Scorpius, ton fils, notre fils, est brillant ! Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi Draco. Il excelle dans toutes les autres matières, il est d'une perspicacité effarante, et toi tu oses me dire qu'il est nul en Potions ! Tu es immonde. », cracha sa femme.

« Ce serait un comble quand même, que mon fils soit nul en Potions alors que je dirige la plus grande entreprise de recherche et production de potions... », ironisa le blond.

Hermione planta ses yeux dans ceux gris envoûtants de son mari.

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas écrit à ton fils ? », demanda-t-elle.

« La semaine dernière. », répondit-il du tac au tac.

« Menteur. », asséna-t-elle.

Draco eut un rictus.

« Tu es bien comme Lucius. », cracha la brune.

Le rictus de son mari disparu instantanément et ses traits se durcirent, ses yeux devinrent d'un gris orageux.

« Je ne suis pas mon père. »

La froideur de son ton glaça Hermione l'espace d'un instant mais elle se reprit très vite. Elle était habituée depuis tout ce temps. En revanche, le Draco qu'elle avait connu depuis la naissance de Sirius jusqu'au succès fleurissant de son entreprise commençait terriblement à lui manquer.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Parkinson demain à quatorze heures, à Pré-au-Lard. Si ce dernier entretient est un échec, tu iras toi-même la trouver et enfin assumer ton rôle de père. N'oublie pas que tu as un autre fils que Sirius. Scorpius est ton sang. Il est un Malfoy. Je ne laisserai personne remettre en question ses dons, et toi non plus d'ailleurs. »

Draco hocha simplement la tête en signe d'affirmation. Il n'était cependant pas plus enchanté que ça à l'idée de s'occuper de cette affaire. Son fils ne pouvait décidément rien faire tout seul, encore moins régler ses propres problèmes.

« Tu ferais bien de te souvenir que toi aussi, tu te cachais dans les robes de ton père à son âge. On ne défait pas un Malfoy. », ajouta Hermione comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Elle attrapa sa cape, la revêtit et tourna les talons sans plus de cérémonie.

« Ton fils est brillant. Ne gâche pas tout. »

Elle était partie.

.

.

« Quelle joie de te revoir Granger ! », s'exclama Pansy Parkinson en prenant place en face d'Hermione.

« C'est Malfoy et depuis dix ans. Je ne suis pas le moins du monde navrée de t'avoir évincée. », attaqua Hermione, car elle savait que si elle ne prenait pas immédiatement l'avantage sur elle, la conversation ne mènerait à rien.

Pansy eut un rictus et commanda un whisky-pur-feu.

« J'imagine que tu es encore ici pour me parler de ton cancre de fils. »

« Mon fils est brillant. », claqua Hermione.

« Alors tu n'as vraiment que ça à la bouche ? », ricana Pansy. « Mon fils est brillant ! », imita-t-elle. « Et ton autre fils alors ? Lui aussi, il brille de mille feux ? », s'enquit-elle.

« Tu auras sûrement du fil à retordre avec Sirius. Il est tout le contraire de son frère aîné. »

« Je suppose que je serai satisfaite de ses résultats en Potions dans ce cas. »

Pansy jouait. Pansy se délectait. Elle haïssait les enfants Malfoy. Elle arborait les Malfoy. Et elle souhaitait plus que tout briser le chétif Scorpius Malfoy. Il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif que de faire sortir cette vieille Granger de ses gonds.

« Est-il brillant lui aussi ? », moqua-t-elle.

« Sirius est très intelligent. », acquiesça Hermione.

Pansy eut un autre rictus. Le second n'était pas brillant. Tout du moins Granger ne pensait pas qu'il avait les qualités pour être qualifié de brillant. Elle ne l'aimait pas.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas comme le premier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« La ferme. », asséna la juge.

Cette fois Pansy s'esclaffa. La vieille lionne savait toujours rugir.

« Ecoute-moi Parkinson, tu vas tout de suite cesser ton petit jeu immonde et tu vas noter mon fils en conséquence. J'ai relu bon nombre des devoirs qu'il a rendu depuis le début de l'année et aucun d'entre eux ne méritait un T. Tu le sous-notes. Je te préviens, c'est mon dernier avertissement. La prochaine fois, c'est Draco qui viendra te régler ton compte. », menaça-t-elle.

Pansy eut un sourire désagréable et secoua la tête, feignant le désintérêt.

« Tu lui passeras le bonjour alors. Six mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. C'est long pour de vieux amis tu sais. », répondit-elle, presque sur le ton de la confession.

Hermione afficha une mine déconfite. Jamais elle n'avait soupçonné son mari d'infidélité mais Pansy... Pansy... Elle se reprit. Elle ne pouvait laisser cette garce gagner.

« Évalue Scorpius correctement et tu n'auras pas de problème avec la directrice. Si tu continues, je m'arrange pour que le Ministère te colle une inspection. »

Pansy secoua la tête à nouveau, amusée et pas le moins du monde inquiétée.

.

.

Encore une fois, elle était seule dans son immense lit. Son lit, sa chambre et même son manoir, tout était froid et vide. Ses enfants dormaient à poings fermés, elle laissa alors enfin échapper un soupir de soulagement. Sirius avait été exécrable une fois qu'elle était rentrée du travail. Elle était fatiguée d'avoir un fils avec autant d'énergie et une fille aussi capricieuse qu'Isis.

Trente ans et elle était déjà une femme usée.

Usée par la guerre, par son travail, par ses enfants. Désabusée par un mari absent.

Elle voulait des vacances. Plus que tout, Hermione souhaitait prendre des vacances. L'héroïne de guerre désirait se décharger de ses obligations de juge, de mère, d'épouse. Enfin, pour ce qui était de ses fonctions d'épouse, il y avait déjà quelques mois qu'elle ne les remplissait plus qu'à moitié. Hermione s'en voulu de penser d'une telle manière mais son mariage battait de l'aile, et elle aurait aimé tout mettre sur le dos de Draco, toutefois elle était responsable aussi.

Les derniers procès qu'elle avait traité s'étaient avérés longs et compliqués. La réhabilitation des mangemorts était sur le point de se terminer, mais les douze derniers mois avaient été les plus éprouvants. Draco n'avait pas compris et il s'était alors lui aussi plongé dans un travail acharné pour assouvir sa soif de reconnaissance.

Il dirigeait enfin l'empire dont il avait toujours rêvé. Un empire qu'il avait rebâtit, pierre par pierre. Un empire qu'il avait fait renaître de ses cendres, en une décennie. Un empire dont Hermione aussi était fière. Elle se sentait enfin fière de porter le nom de son mari, d'avoir participé à tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Fière de l'avoir changé.

Néanmoins l'apogée de cet empire sonnait le glas de leur relation. Ils s'étaient éloignés, bien trop occupés par leur activités professionnelles. Hermione souffla encore une fois, se souvenant que la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait fait part de l'idée de quitter son travail qui, de toutes manières, touchait à sa fin, et de s'occuper de l'éducation de leurs deux derniers enfants qui leurs donnaient souvent du fil à retordre, Draco avait simplement répondu : « fais comme tu veux. ». La brune avait compris cette nuit-là que Draco ne portait plus que peu d'attention à sa famille, qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et qu'aujourd'hui il n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant de s'intéresser à elle.

Hermione se fustigea pour de telles pensées. Son mari l'aimait, elle voulait y croire. Elle voulait croire que si son mariage en été arrivé là aujourd'hui, ce n'était que l'accumulation d'événements prenants qui avaient eu de malheureuses conséquences sur leur relation. Elle voulait croire qu'il restait quelque chose. Quelque chose à sauver.

Elle aimait Draco. Elle l'aimait plus que tout. Hermione avait appris à vivre avec ses défauts, ses colères et parfois même pouvait-elle supporter le masque qu'il arborait hors de leur maison. Draco revenait toujours vers elle, comme un aimant.

Toutefois Hermione était fatiguée. Fatiguée de voir que Draco n'accordait que peu d'importance à son premier-né, qu'il élevait sa seule et unique fille comme une princesse et qu'il encourageait l'attitude désinvolte de son autre fils. Par dessus tout, Hermione était fatiguée qu'il la délaisse. Le nouvel empire Malfoy s'était construit autour de la famille Malfoy, avec eux, avec leur image de famille à la fois imparfaite et insolite. Aujourd'hui, l'empire Malfoy croissait sans eux. L'empire Malfoy était devenu l'empire de Draco Malfoy. Il ne les emmenait même plus aux nombreux gala de charité auxquels ils participaient tous auparavant. Draco s'était lassé d'eux. C'était l'idée qui frappa Hermione alors que son mari entrait enfin dans leur chambre.

Il était presque deux heures du matin.

Sans un bruit, le blond se déshabilla et se déchaussa avant de se glisser sous les draps réchauffés par le corps de sa compagne. Il soupira, las. Sa journée avait vraisemblablement été épuisante. C'est avec une douceur qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait plus qu'il se colla à elle, pensant qu'elle dormait déjà.

Hermione ne le repoussa pas. Elle attendit que son souffle devienne presque imperceptible contre son dos et elle se laissa enfin tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Il était encore une fois trop tard pour parler.

.

.

Pansy cacheta l'enveloppe et admira un instant le parc. C'était un samedi radieux. Il était tôt, les élèves étaient encore au lit et elle se délectait déjà du courrier qu'elle s'apprêtait à envoyer. C'était en effet un très bon samedi. Un début de week-end qui mettait Pansy en joie.

Snape, de son portrait, lui lança un demi-sourire en coin. Lui aussi, lorsqu'il était professeur, adorait malmener ses élèves. Pas tous bien sûr, mais les Gryffondors étaient ses favoris. Il n'avait cependant pas grand chose contre les Serdaigles, à part les plus intelligents et pédants d'entre eux. Ceux-là, il les haïssait. Il détestait leur matière d'exposer leur savoir et leur intelligence soit-disant supérieure.

Pansy s'autorisa un sourire. Aujourd'hui, elle poussait le vice encore plus loin.

La brune nota l'adresse sur l'enveloppe et son sourire s'effaça peu à peu.

Ce manoir aurait du être le sien.

.

.

Hermione fut surprise de voir que son mari était encore chez eux ce matin-là. Il était pourtant presque neuf heures et Draco était là, en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Le sourire qu'il lui lança lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence aurait pu lui redonner du baume au cœur, mais elle n'eut que la désagréable impression que ce sourire était celui d'un étranger.

Alors qu'elle allait elle-même se servir quelque chose à manger, sans plus de cérémonie et sans même vraiment prêter attention à son mari, un hibou s'introduisit par la fenêtre ouverte et vint déposer une enveloppe devant eux.

Draco ne fit aucun mouvement si bien qu'Hermione s'en empara, imaginant que son mari n'en avait une fois de plus que faire. La brune reconnu aussitôt l'écriture calligraphiée de Pansy Parkinson et elle eut envie de se débarrasser de cette lettre sans même l'avoir ouverte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? », s'enquit finalement Draco alors qu'elle l'ouvrait.

Hermione parcouru les quelques lignes et le rouge lui monta subitement aux joues. Son mari lui arracha presque la lettre des mains, pour une fois curieux de savoir qui écrivait à sa femme et quel contenu pouvait la rendre si furieuse un si beau samedi matin.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ? », demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

Hermione s'étouffa presque avec ce qu'elle venait d'emboucher. Depuis quand Draco s'occupait-il des affaires de son fils ? Depuis quand s'intéressait-il enfin à ce que Scorpius devenait à Poudlard ?

« Depuis la rentrée. », énonça simplement la brune.

« Tu n'as rien fait ? », s'étonna le blond.

« Je pensais m'en être occupée, mais Parkinson persiste. », répondit Hermione, un décibel plus haut, agacée par l'attitude de son mari. Bien sûr qu'elle avait essayé d'y remédier !

« Je vais m'en charger. », affirma alors Draco.

Hermione eut un demi-sourire, entre la désolation et la moquerie.

« Alors, cette fois tu me préviens que tu vas la revoir ? »

Draco la fixa, neutre. Le masque était de nouveau en position. Terminé, le samedi matin radieux.

« Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? »

« Pas la peine, elle me l'a avoué elle-même. Elle semblait même plutôt fière d'elle. », expliqua sa femme sur un ton plat.

Draco essaya alors de se justifier, chose qu'il ne faisait presque jamais, mais il sentit qu'aujourd'hui il devait des explications à sa femme. Il réalisa enfin qu'elle ne semblait plus avoir confiance en lui, qu'elle était lasse de lui, de leur couple, de ce qu'ils étaient devenus et ce qu'ils continuaient d'être depuis des mois. Il prit enfin le temps de la regarder droit dans les yeux et il y vit que la femme qui lui faisait face était loin d'être celle qu'il avait épousé il y a dix ans.

« Hermione, nous... », commença-t-il.

Néanmoins, elle le coupa : « J'ai beaucoup de travail. Nous parlerons plus tard. »

Et alors qu'elle franchissait de nouveau la porte de la cuisine, sans presque rien dans le ventre, Hermione se sentie sale et lâche. À une époque, c'était Draco le lâche. Draco qui fuyait ses responsabilités, Draco qui n'assumait ni acte, ni parole. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient bien différentes. Draco continuait d'une certaine manière à fuir ses responsabilités de mari, de père. Toutefois, Hermione était devenue pire que lui. Elle, l'héroïne de guerre courageuse, fuyait les conversations. Elle fuyait les discussions avec son mari de peur qu'elles soient les dernières qu'ils aient. Le mutisme et l'absence de Draco l'avait fragilisé.

.

.

« Je ne pensais pas te voir de si tôt, Draco. »

Pansy n'avait même pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qui était à la porte de son bureau. Elle aurait pu reconnaître _ses _pas entre mille. La brune a eut le temps d'écouter le petit claquement des chaussures de Draco sur le sol froid de Poudlard, de s'y habituer, de finir par leur reconnaître, durant leurs plus belles années.

« Je suis venu te demander de cesser ton petit jeu mesquin avec Scorpius. », annonça-t-il froidement.

Pansy ricana. Le grand, l'ambitieux, l'impliqué Draco Malfoy venait lui demander de cesser de torturer le petit de Granger. La brune le fixa droit dans les yeux et les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire mesquin.

« À notre époque déjà Granger se pensait la plus brillante des sorcières, elle nous snobait comme si nous n'étions que des moins que rien. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qu'elle snobe, en prétendant cette fois que son crétin de fils est brillant ! »

« Mon fils. Notre fils. Elle est ma femme Pansy. », répliqua fermement le blond.

Ce sont des mots que Draco n'avait encore jamais prononcé devant elle et ils lui brisèrent le coeur. C'est de cette façon qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il parle de leurs enfants à eux, elle et lui. Mais il n'y avait pas, il n'y avait plus d'elle et lui. À bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait jamais eu d'elle et lui. Ça avait toujours été Granger.

Aujourd'hui, c'est encore Granger mais aussi son incompétent de fils. Un fils maladroit que le grand Draco Malfoy était venu défendre en face d'elle. Toutefois, Pansy ne se démonta pas. Ce Scorpius était un incapable et elle comptait bien afficher son incompétence aux yeux du monde magique, tôt ou tard.

« Figure-toi que je ne fais pas de favoritisme Draco, je ne suis pas Snape. Scorpius est réellement pitoyable. Trollesque. Il confond les ingrédients à chaque pratique. Des résultats pire que Finnigan à notre époque. »

À notre époque... Pansy ne savait même plus combien d'années s'étaient écoulées entre leur chère et tendre époque et ce samedi là. Draco, lui, avait tout l'air d'en avoir conscience. Il savait que c'était un temps révolu lorsqu'il lui balança ces quelques mots, le poing refermé sur sa baguette, dans la poche de sa belle cape frappée aux armoiries Malfoy :

« Mon fils n'est pas un idiot. Il est mon sang. Il est le sang d'Hermione. Il est un sang-mêlé et tu devras t'y faire Pansy. J'ai sali ma lignée en couchant avec une sang-de-bourbe et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'y ai pris mon pied ! Granger vaut bien plus que toutes les autres femmes du monde réunies. Elle vaut tellement plus que toi. Scorpius n'est que le premier cadeau d'une longue liste que la vie m'a offert ces dernière années et il est de loin le plus brillant de tous. Tu n'es que haine Pansy et elle te rongera. Je peux te promettre que lorsqu'elle le fera, mon fils et moi seront là pour admirer le spectacle. »

Draco tourna les talons sèchement et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant à son bureau Pansy et son cœur en miettes. Draco Malfoy avait toujours eu un talent pour tout briser.

.

.

Alors que Draco marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, flânant un peu dans son ancienne école avant de se rendre à son entreprise, il croisa de nombreux élèves, visiblement tous de très bonne humeur en ce si beau samedi matin.

Il chercha vainement des yeux son fils aîné, empruntant volontairement des passages qu'il savait être ceux où les Serdaigle aimaient flâner. Il avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée que son fils n'était pas allé à Serpentard. Il priait encore souvent Merlin de ne pas avoir laissé le choixpeau l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Serdaigle était de loin la meilleure des maisons, après la sienne évidemment. Mais, au fond de lui, il avait espéré si fort que son fils aille dans la même maison que lui.

Il était en revanche certain que Sirius irait à Serpentard. Il était bien trop... Bien trop lui pour ne pas y aller. Mesquin, rusé, ambitieux, fier et contre toute attente il était aussi courageux. Sirius était de loin le fils qui lui ressemblait le plus, intérieurement du moins, puisqu'il avait hérité des cheveux brun et emmêlés de sa mère.

Scorpius... Scorpius était le portrait craché de Draco mais il n'avait que peu des caractéristiques que le patriarche des Malfoys possédait. Scorpius n'était ni mesquin, ni vraiment rusé. Il était certes ambitieux, mais il n'avait pas la fierté qui caractérisait les Malfoys. Il ne se pensait pas, de quelconque manière, supérieur aux autres. Scorpius Malfoy traitait ses compagnons comme des égaux. C'était une chose que Draco n'avait jamais su faire à son âge, et aujourd'hui encore il doutait d'en être capable avec bon nombre de ses relations.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Scorpius était là.

Néanmoins, Scorpius rasait les murs, le regard non pas mais baissé mais fixé sur quelque chose d'invisible. Scorpius essayait vraisemblablement de faire fit de ce qui l'entourait. Il avançait d'un pas vif, déterminé à rejoindre au plus vite sa destination. Sa besace trop chargée semblait peser tout le poids de l'humanité sur sa frêle épaule.

Draco réalisa à quel point son fils agissait comme un être inanimé lorsque Scorpius croisa finalement son regard, un regard vide de tout, des iris grises, froides et inexpressives. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Scorpius comme il le voyait aujourd'hui, épuisé de porter un nom aussi significatif que le sien.

Son fils continua son chemin, sans même adresser un mot à son père. Draco resta là, un instant, tentant vainement de comprendre de quelle manière ils avaient pu en arriver là. Il était le fardeau de son fils.

.

.

« Je suis allé à Poudlard ce matin », annonça Draco, quelques minutes après s'être glissé sous les draps.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, l'encourageant à poursuivre. Peut-être allaient-ils enfin avoir une conversation digne de ce nom à propos de leur fils. Tout du moins, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur. Les lettres que lui envoyait Scorpius étaient devenues insupportables.

« J'ai vu Scorpius. », continua Draco, immobile et froid.

Hermione passa sa main sur le bras de son mari, avec douceur et elle se demanda quand était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait touché d'une telle manière. Depuis quand l'avait-elle touché, tout simplement.

Draco sembla se relaxer, ses muscles se relâchèrent un peu. Visiblement, il n'était pas insensible à sa femme, comme Hermione se l'imaginait.

« Il ne m'a même pas salué. »

Au ton de sa voix, Hermione su que son mari avait été blessé par un tel acte. Il n'avait sûrement rien montré, comme à son habitude, mais Scorpius l'avait touché. Il avait réussi, sans rien faire, ce qu'Hermione avait mis des années à achever. Il avait brisé la carapace de Draco Malfoy.

« Comment mon fils peut-il me haïr à ce point ? », souffla Draco.

Hermione ne sut que répondre à sa question. Il y avait pourtant une réponse évidente. Draco récoltait ce qu'il avait semé. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il n'avait pas semé. Il recevait l'ignorance qu'il avait longtemps accordé à son fils aîné. Scorpius ne le lui rendait que trop bien.

La brune déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari, le premier depuis plusieurs semaines voir même plusieurs mois. Un baiser qui avait goût de pardon.

Un baiser auquel Draco répondit avec fièvre, bien trop conscient de ce qu'il signifiait.

Peut-être avaient-ils encore le souffle pour rallumer la flamme...

.

.

Lorsque Scorpius descendit du train ce jour-là, il remarqua que non pas deux, mais quatre silhouettes l'attendaient sur le quai. C'était le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'il pouvait recevoir.

Peut-être pouvaient-ils encore recoller les morceaux brisés...

.

.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Alors alors ? J'imagine que vous vous posez encore quelques questions que je n'ai pas éclairci. Je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre par message si c'est le cas. Pour ce qui est de mes autres fictions, elles sont (presque) toutes terminées ! Je compte donc reprendre la publication et les finir. M'enfin, si ça intéresse toujours quelqu'un, étant donné que j'ai disparu depuis un moment... Les premiers chapitres d'Ipswich vont d'ailleurs être remaniés avant que je ne vous poste la suite. Voilà voilà. Une review = un baiser fiévreux de Draco !


End file.
